Certain electric vehicles, such as plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV), can be charged by plugging a power cord into an outlet. Electrical energy from the outlet is used to charge the on-board vehicle battery. The vehicle has a power converter to convert AC energy from the outlet to DC energy used to charge the battery.